fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Demon (Kai)
Demon (悪魔, Akuma) are a race of magical entities that are said to have been around as long as and Phoenixes. Most demons reside in the Void and rarely leave, leading most to believe they do not exist. Description The appearance and abilities of Demons vary, although there are a number of common traits which many of them share. Such traits may include horns, pointed ears, claws, tails and leathery wings. MOst demons are known for having a humanoid figure but in physically features hardly resemble humans at all. Powers & Abilities * Possession Magic: * : *' ' * Flight: * Demon Soul Magic: **'Demon Factor': **'Slayer Magic': **'Curse': * Soul Eater: * Telekinesis: * Healing: * Resurrection: Classifications Primordial Primordial (古代人, Kodaijin) Said to be the original Demons and among their own kind they are revered as Gods, their words, power and influence absolute. These demons rank well above Archdemons and possess untold amounts of power in the intangible and tangible sense. To demons their power is said to break the concepts of minds and is not fit for earth land due to the strong etherano presence. Archdemons Archdemon () A rare high class of demons that descend directly from Demon Land coming from the void itself. Demons of this class are the highest tier and most powerful class of demons, their curse power so great the full brunt of it can not be crossed over into earth land. Upon crossing over they leave a large portion of their power (usually 60%) to make the transition over to living among ethernano. There are two subclasses of Archdemons. High CLass and low Class. While the lower class Archdemon are not as strong as the high class they outclass any demon or Etherious. Etherious have been known to reach Archdemon level powers, but either are weaker or equal to the power of lower class Archdemons. Archbishops Archbishops Ascended Demon Ascended Demon (制圧魔, Seiatsu Ma) is a newly instated group of demon-hood though it is hinted that previous examples have occurred throughout the millennia. However, a formal classification was not given at that time. What separates this group from their forebears and contemporaries is how they come into existence. The most common version found are those descended from Devil Slayers; namely, Devil Slayers that have an expressed over-reliance on their magic to the point of no return. They become demons via the conversion of their body from human or another species to the physiology of what they kill. This type is considered the demon equivalent of what happened to Acnologia. This process can be hastened by those who already possess demon blood by birth, their magic feeding off of the existent lineage to speed up the process. Two particularly notable examples are a Nakano descendant and a member of the Bonez family. The other, rarer type of Ascended Demon type are those who awaken. This version appears to be limited to descendants of the Great Demon Families (大きい魔首, Ōki Ma Obito) due to the inbred pedigree of their lines, cultivated from eons of existence. More importantly, the demon side in question must be in a suppressed or dormant state, implying isolation from other demons. The awakening of their true and full status as demons is typically triggered by continued contact and even cohabitation with other demon descended people, particularly Demon Family descendants. It serves as a powerful catalyst to awaken a fire fight as a sleeping giant is roused from their slumber. The physiological transformation seems to be agonizing if not torturous, especially when paired with a formidable non-demon bloodline that is not easily extinguished such as Draco blood. It is described as being shredded, ripped apart slowly fiber by fiber. However, once the process is completed, any evidence of non-demon ancestry is apparently banished. In the one known confirmed example, they lost all capacity to produce magic, endowed with a potent Curse instead. It is unknown if one automatically loses their magic upon becoming a full-fledged demon. Due to the relatively broad nature and the heavy propagation of the Demon Families in both the Void and the human world, the power scale of these ascended demons can vary greatly. There are those that have proven capable of slaying Archdemons with relative ease and even placing a scare or two in a primordial and those that seem to struggle with lower classes of demons and spirits, at times succumbing in embarrassing fashion to both Hellhounds and Revenants. On a typical basis, however, they are considered equal to Archbishops in magnitude and versatility. They prove to be far more capable in combat situations than their equivalent however, the former better suited for supplementary tasks as opposed to all out warfare. These demons are considered to be both a highly valuable commodity and a considerable threat both up and down the pecking order, with Archdemons appearing to be particularly uncomfortable with their existence. Hellhounds Hellhounds '' (ヘルハウンド, Heruhaundo)'' With the exception of three natural born, hellhounds are a class of demons that was created scientifically by using the essence of the Primordial: Echidna. As a result of this, this class of demonic dogs are gifted with a very strong demon factor and large reserves of power. The most common type of Curse Hellhounds use is Lupus Curse, a weaker version of Echidna's Hellhound Curse. Most Hellhounds has an ability called Animus, which allows them to travel to and from The Void whenever they want. A trait passed on from Echidna, Hellhounds have ability to see souls and they often use this ability to determine when one would die, earning them the title; Dogs of Death. This class of demons have a very complicated relationship with other demons. Due to the nature of their birth, they are often looked down upon by other demons. While other have come to respect them due to their power. Revenant Revenant (幽鬼, Yūki) Shiryō Shiryō (死霊) Etherious A artificial of Demon, created by the Dark Mage Zeref. It is stated that Natural born demons greatly dislike and well often kill them on sight. Djinn Djinn (ジン) Half-Breeds Half-Breeds As with the name, Half-Breeds are beings that are the offspring of a demon and a human. Much like the Etherious, Half-Breeds are often looked down upon by other demons and human and are sometimes killed. As the nature of their birth, Half-Breeds possess both Magical Barrier Particles and Ethernano within their bodies. Uniquely, one of the two are dormant. With the more active one being the strongest they were exposed to at birth. While the other usually being dormant, it can be "jumpstarted" by said individual being exposed to large amounts of it. In this event the individual will often enter a insane and violent state, as the two energy fight for control. With both sources active, the individual must learn how to control it. As failure to control the two could result in death. Genmu Genmu (幻夢,Phantasm) Trivia * This page is based off Demons from the series Supernatural, also draw references from the game series DOOM as well. Also See * Black Zodiac Keys * Mark of Mara Category:OmniKaiser Category:Races